60 cosas de South Park
by YogurBaby
Summary: 60 cosas que seguro que no sabías de los personajes principales de SP (Sobre todo porque me las he inventado yo) Cosas curiosas, tiernas y extrañas. Otro one-shot random. ¡Algún día escribiré algo decente! ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL!


1\. Cuando tenían quince años, Butters y Jimmy iniciaron una pequeña empresa de niñeros en el pueblo, pero fracasó porque los vecinos empezaron a creer que eran una pareja gay.

2\. Stan empezó a dibujar manga a los doce años, desde entonces lo que más le gusta hacer es pedirle a sus amigos que vayan a su casa para dibujarles.

3\. Kenny lloró de la emoción el día que sus amigos recordaron por primera vez su muerte.

4\. Timmy disfruta escuchando heavy metal instrumental y añadiéndole él mismo la letra.

5\. Todos los días, Pip va a la farmacia a comprar pomada para quemaduras para evitar que Damien se preocupe por el daño que le hace cada vez que le toca.

6\. El día que cerraron el único Taco Bell que había en South Park, lo único que se le ocurrió a Clyde al ver que a ninguno de sus amigos le importaba fue ir a contárselo a su madre.

7\. Cuando tenía trece años Wendy quiso aprender a cocinar, cuando lo hizo llamó a Stan para que le diera su opinión, sabía horrible, pero aún así él sigue yendo a su casa todos los sábados a comer para no ponerla triste.

8\. Lo más bonito que alguien le ha dicho alguna vez a Cartman ha sido: "Vaya, no es tan horrible como me esperaba", eso se lo dijo Kenny la primera vez que lo vio en bañador.

9\. Bebe sabe hablar en español, inglés, chino y alemán. Le gusta hablar con Cartman en alemán para hacer creer a la gente que le están insultando.

10\. Desde el día que Butters aprendió a atarse bien los zapatos de claqué ha vuelto a competir a nivel internacional ganando decenas de premios.

11\. Token es un gran fan de la saga "Harry Potter" pero lo mantiene en secreto porque sabe que sus amigos la odian.

12\. Los domingos por la mañana, Craig se levanta muy temprano porque adora ver los dibujos animados con su hermana pequeña.

13\. Cada vez que Tweek se arranca un mechón de cabello lo guarda en una bolsa de plástico para donarlo a los niños con cáncer.

14\. Todos los días a las seis de la tarde, Jimmy y Timmy intercambian mensajes preguntándole al otro qué tal le está yendo el día.

15\. Un día, Kenny escuchó una nueva canción que le gustó tanto que la estuvo escuchando durante 3 horas seguidas. A día de hoy, debe escucharla al menos una vez al día o se pondrá muy nervioso.

16\. El sueño de Clyde es convertirse en catador de alimentos.

17\. Pip tiene un tatuaje de una cruz invertida en la nuca, pero lo tapa con su pelo.

18\. Aunque nunca lo haya dicho, Wendy aún se siente levemente atraída hacia Cartman y cada vez que piensa en ello un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

19\. Kyle tiene varios peluches en un baúl y cada uno tiene el nombre de uno de sus amigos.

20\. Siempre que Craig se pone camisa se la abrocha mal a propósito esperando que su mejor amigo se la arregle.

21\. Cartman fue al cine en secreto a ver "Bajo la misma estrella", él solo lloró más que todas las chicas de la sala juntas

22\. Token adora cantar, siempre que sus padres salen de casa, pone la música a todo volumen y baila por toda la casa.

23\. Todos los años, en San Valentín, Kyle manda una carta a Cartman de forma anónima para que no se deprima porque nunca recibe ninguna.

24\. Damien está aprendiendo a tocar el piano porque sabe que a Pip le encanta la música de dicho instrumento.

25\. Un año, en Halloween, el Team Craig se disfrazó de los personajes de Dr. Who, Craig era el doctor, Tweek era Clara, Token era un ángel lloroso y Clyde la cabina.

26\. Stan tiene figuritas de todos los pokémons de la primera generación guardados en su armario.

27\. El tono de llamada de Wendy es una grabación de ella y Bebe cantando la canción "The final countdown".

28\. Kenny le regaló su vestido de princesa a su hermanita por su noveno cumpleaños.

29\. Cuando Tweek está nervioso y no tiene café, muerde una pulsera de goma que siempre lleva para calmarse.

30\. Kenny y Clyde estuvieron trabajando en Wall-Mart durante un tiempo, les despidieron por echar carreras con los carros por los pasillos.

31\. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años, Jimmy fue nombrado jefe de la patrulla de boy scouts de South Park.

32\. Kyle tuvo una época de obsesión con la serie "The big bang theory".

33\. Butters tiene miedo a los payasos, cuando Kyle le invitó a ir con ellos al circo, sufrió un ataque de ansiedad.

34\. Craig fue con su madre a clases para aprender a decorar cupcakes.

35\. Siempre que escucha la canción "The rainbow connection" Damien llora de la emoción.

36\. Kenny ahorró dinero durante un año entero para comprarse un disfraz de Santa Claus y darle una sorpresa a Karen por navidad.

37\. Siempre que juega a monopoly, Butters se vuelve extremadamente competitivo, incluso más que Cartman.

38\. El día que Robin Williams falleció, Kyle le recitó el "Oh capitán, mi capitán" al Sr. Garrison en clase de literatura.

39\. Todos los años, el día de navidad, Cartman invita a Kenny y a su familia a celebrarla con él y su madre.

40\. Craig necesita gafas, pero lleva lentillas por vergüenza.

41\. Por una apuesta, Pip tuvo que teñirse el pelo de azul durante tres meses.

42\. Una de las muertes más raras de Kenny fue cuando le atropelló el tranvía en Disneylandia.

43\. El videojuego favorito de Timmy es "Nintendogs".

44\. Clyde estuvo dos semanas buscando un perfume que oliera a café para el cumpleaños de Tweek.

45\. Cuando Token llevó a todos sus amigos de viaje en su barco, Wendy y Stan recrearon la escena de Titanic.

46\. Bebe grabó un anuncio de un medicamento para la tos cuando tenía cinco años.

47\. Cuando el team Stan hace fiestas de pijama, Kyle siempre es el primero en dormirse, y sus amigos juegan a ver quién es capaz de engancharle más aviones de papel en el pelo sin despertarle.

48\. Un año que Wendy olvidó que Cartman le había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños le compró una caja de oreo tamaño familiar de camino a la fiesta, fue el regalo que más le gustó.

49\. Jimmy sabe tocar seis instrumentos diferentes, la flauta travesera, la flauta dulce, el piano, el ukelele, el laúd y la guitarra acústica, además de que canta.

50\. Un día, Stan estaba tan aburrido que leyó completo un diccionario.

51\. Cartman se quedó con los derechos de la broma de los palitos de pescado, en compensación le regaló a Jimmy una bolsa con 150 palitos de pescado congelados.

52\. A Damien le encanta ver los programas de TV en los que los concursantes pasan por pruebas de obstáculos.

53\. Craig siempre lleva una chapa en la ropa que pone "Café Tweak Bros.".

54\. Cartman tiene un castillo inflable en su jardín trasero y cobra cincuenta centavos a sus amigos por jugar en él.

55\. Cuando la cobaya de Craig murió, Token le compró un cachorro de husky.

56\. Clyde acompañó a Kevin a la comic-con disfrazado de la princesa Leia.

57\. Mientras estaba de vacaciones con sus padres, Butters vio en la tele la película "El resplandor", no salió de la habitación en toda la estancia.

58\. Kyle nunca lava su gorro porque Stan le escribió su nombre con rotulador en el interior y tiene miedo de que se borre.

59\. Timmy una vez intentó moverse con muletas al igual que Jimmy, le dolían tanto los brazos que inmediatamente volvió a sentarse en su silla.

60\. Tweek tiene miedo de que haya una tercera guerra mundial y todo se vuelva como en la película "Los juegos del hambre".

**...**

**Hasta aquí el one-shot corto de curiosidades de SP, por favor, dejad en las reviews preguntas a los personajes, estoy preparando un fanfic de preguntas y respuestas, si llegamos a más de 20 lo haré, y si no pues... lloraré en un rincón :'(**

**¡Y os mandaré a Stan con un cuchillo... y os untará mantequilla en el pan! ¡Y LOS PANES DE TODO EL MUNDO TENDRÁN MANTEQUILLA!**


End file.
